


【AWM】原著第一次补肉

by NYT142520



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYT142520/pseuds/NYT142520
Summary: 第一次啪啪啪 甜就完事了





	【AWM】原著第一次补肉

**Author's Note:**

> 【】里的事原文内容

AWM 初H

【祁醉把卡递给前台小姐，看了一眼手机，笑了下。  
队友们都去嗨了，祁醉和于炀两人在附近的意大利餐厅吃了晚饭。  
吃过晚饭后于炀的精神彻底恢复，状态好的能再打个十小局比赛，他真的以为祁醉是为了照顾他才不出去玩的，看看时间提议道，“要不要找他们去？我不困了，真的。”  
祁醉用餐巾按了按嘴角，闻言一笑，“不困了？那挺好……”  
于炀道：“那……去吗？你要是累就不去，我陪你。”  
“不去了。”祁醉起身，“回去吧。”  
两人回了酒店，祁醉拿了新换的房卡，拉着于炀上了酒店的顶层。  
推开门的时候，于炀看着满屋子的玫瑰和桌上的蛋糕红酒，突然明白了。  
祁醉关上门，“炀神……比赛前，你是不是答应了我什么？关于前三的。”  
于炀不自在的咳了下。  
“嗯？”祁醉脱了队服外套丢在一边，把于炀挤在衣柜的夹角，笑道，“不是要耍赖吧？”  
“没。”于炀耳朵通红，干巴巴道，“答应了……给你口，现、现在么？”  
祁醉眼中带笑，轻轻点头。  
于炀深呼吸了下，当即就要半跪下来，祁醉一把把人捞起来了，笑道：“别别……我还是喜欢循序渐进一点。”  
祁醉说着低头，轻轻的亲了亲于炀的嘴唇。  
“吃饱了吗？”祁醉把手放在于炀小腹上，轻轻地按了下，“不太喜欢意餐？”  
于炀脑子已经不清楚了，他感觉祁醉揉了一下他的肚脐，稍稍弓了下身，结巴道：“喜、喜欢……”  
祁醉的手伸进了于炀的队服T恤里，好似真的在关心他的口味，“真喜欢？觉得你吃的不多。”  
“喜欢……”于炀突然咬牙，不知在忍耐着什么，好一会儿挣扎着回答，“我什么……都喜欢吃。”  
“什么都喜欢？”祁醉莞尔，“喂你点特殊的……也喜欢吃吗？”  
于炀抬头，看着祁醉眼睛里幽暗的光，联想一下自己要给祁醉做什么，登时知道祁醉说的是什么了。  
于炀的脸瞬间涨得通红。  
祁醉轻轻捏着于炀的下巴，温柔的亲了他一下，“会喜欢吃吗？”  
于炀难堪的不敢看祁醉，半晌声不可闻道：“喜、喜欢吃……”  
  
祁醉恶劣到了极点，又道，“那给我做了以后，吞下去以后再跟我说一次喜欢吃？”  
于炀腿都软了，他彻底崩溃，求饶把头抵在了祁醉胸口，好一会儿点了点头。  
祁醉无奈一笑。  
第一次，他想试试于炀的底线在哪儿，免得让于炀不舒服了，但看这情况……于炀根本就没底线。  
幸好，祁醉有。】  
  
“好歹也是世界冠军了，怎么还这么软？嗯？炀神？”祁醉用拇指抹了一下于炀的嘴唇，低声道：“喜欢也先不让你吃……我舍不得。”  
祁醉拽着于炀的手腕带着他向床边走去，谁都知道接下来要发生什么，虽然做过无数次的心理建设，但真正要上战场的时候于炀还是觉得羞耻得不行，还没上床耳朵都红透了。  
把于炀拉上床后，即使羞得不行，于炀还是记挂着要帮祁醉口的事，祁醉怒其不争的咬于炀的耳朵：“用下面吞，一样的......”  
说着祁醉一偏头把于炀的耳垂咬在了嘴里用轻轻地舔舐着，于炀被舔的身体微微颤动，发出隐忍的鼻音。  
祁醉轻笑在于炀耳边轻声说：“小哥哥，这么敏感么。”说话间已经解开了于炀的裤子，握住了已经抬头的性器：“碰碰耳朵就这么兴奋？？”  
于炀原本就红的脸一下子红到了脖子根：“因为...因为...是你....”  
祁醉心里默念一句，还特么做个屁人，干。  
把于炀的裤子连着内裤直接脱到了脚踝，来不及全脱了，一抬头看见于炀左手搭在眼睛上满脸潮红，右手在身侧轻轻抓着床单，T恤已经被自己掀到了锁骨处，露出少年青涩纤细的腰腹，小于炀颤巍巍的半挺着，祁醉觉得自己要流鼻血了，真特么性感！  
俯下身凑近了于炀可爱泛着粉色的分身，轻轻吹了一口气，肉眼可见的，性器又挺了几分，舌尖又轻轻舔了一下，于炀那里受到过这样的刺激差点没忍住就要脱口而出的呻吟声，抿住嘴唇，喉咙里发出压抑的闷哼：“嗯...”  
祁醉感觉自己快忍成圣人了，哑着嗓子说：“小哥哥，想让我给你口么？”一边说一边把于炀的左手从脸上拿下来，让他看着自己。  
于炀的嘴唇抿成一条线，眼中泛着水光，看着祁醉略带着一点求饶。  
祁醉见他不说话，用手轻轻握住小于炀，并不动，慢慢抚摸，慢慢向下，抚摸上卵袋，慢慢轻揉。  
于炀的脖子微微抬起拉出优美的曲线，嘴里控制不住地轻呼：“啊...嗯....”  
祁醉依然不依不饶：“嗯？小哥哥，想不想？”  
于炀看着祁醉眼里的情欲，忍不住把双手扶上了祁醉的肩膀向自己拉了一下，轻轻点头“嗯....想....”  
“嗯？想什么？”  
于炀轻轻闭了一下眼睛像是在做心理斗争：“想让你给我口....”  
祁醉听了慢慢俯下身，一口含住了已经吐出些许透明液体的性器，手还不停的抚摸卵袋，清晰地感觉到那器官在嘴里慢慢涨大。  
于炀在祁醉含住他的时候大脑就当机了，太舒服了，死咬着嘴唇不让自己叫出声。  
祁醉感受到于炀轻颤的身体，抬眼看到于炀隐忍的表情心里邪恶了起来。  
加快了吞吐的速度，感觉于炀颤得厉害了突然停下，于炀一愣，蒙蒙得睁着水汽朦胧的眼睛看着祁醉轻轻抬头，有种不好的感觉。  
“小哥哥，舒不舒服？嗯？舒服的话就叫出来，嗯？好不好？”  
说着祁醉再次含住了泛着滢滢水光的性器，一会用舌头在顶端慢慢舔舐着，一会又整根的上下吞吐。  
于炀被祁醉口到的大脑空白，跨部不自觉的随着祁醉的频率慢慢动着，快感逐渐吞噬全身，于炀感觉自己的理智逐渐远去，牙齿慢慢放开了嘴唇如祁醉所愿，泄出隐忍的呻吟声：“嗯...好....啊....嗯.....”  
带着喘息的呻吟声鼓励了祁醉，不由得加快了吞吐的频率，于炀呻吟的声音越来越大，手不自觉的抱住了祁醉的脑袋，不知道是想拒绝还是想祁醉更快点。

“嗯！.....不...不行了...快..起来....”于炀撑着最后一丝神智才没射祁醉的嘴里把祁醉推开了。看着自己射在祁醉脸上的精液，于炀慌忙坐起身，想帮祁醉擦干净。  
祁醉好笑的看着明明因为高潮身体发软却硬撑着要给他擦脸的于炀，掀起自己的T恤胡乱擦了一下自己的脸，感觉脸颊有没擦干净的用手指轻轻抹了一下，看着于炀：“炀神，射的不少呀。”伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下自己的手指，于炀看到祁醉舔了自己的精液，虽然只有一点点，但是整个人愣在那里了。  
祁醉支起身体站在床边伸出手揉了揉于炀的头发：“小哥哥，挺快啊...舒服了一趟就当机了？我还挺着呢....怎么办呢？”  
于炀勉强回神，不敢直视祁醉的眼睛：“你...怎么舔了呢....”还没说完又觉得要回答祁醉的问题“我...我也帮你口。”说着坐起身，蹭到床边，发现裤子还在脚踝，犹豫了一下索性把裤子全脱了，现在的于炀浑身上下就剩一件皱巴巴的T恤。  
祁醉看着于炀光着下半身，跪趴在床上一只手已经解开了他的裤子，感觉被束缚在裤子里的性器又涨大了。  
于炀把祁醉精神的阴茎从内裤掏出来的时候看到了祁醉敏感部位的纹身，盯着看了几秒，眼神突然温柔起来，这是他的祁醉，那么好的祁醉。  
没犹豫就一口把祁醉含住了，开始前后动起来。  
祁醉在于炀含住他的一瞬间又涨大了几分，强忍着自己想抱着于炀脑袋疯狂抽插的欲望轻轻呼出一口气：“呼....炀神，快一点。”  
于炀听话的加快了频率，感觉嘴都酸了的时候祁醉突然扶住他的脑袋，把自己的性器从于炀嘴里抽了出来，这样无异于隔靴搔痒，祁醉实在忍不住了，他想尽快占有眼前的人，让这个人从里到外都是他的。  
祁醉一用力把于炀推到在了床上，飞快的把自己和于炀都扒光了，扑到了于炀身上，手撑在于炀耳边，俯在于炀耳边“换个地方吞吧，小哥哥，好不好？”  
“嗯...”于炀嘴边都是水渍，嘴唇红红的泛着水光，眼神软软的看着祁醉，主动吻上了祁醉。  
吻上的那一瞬间主动权就被祁醉夺走了，祁醉极具侵略性的吻着于炀，手顺着于炀的腰线一路向下，在穴口附近轻轻地按着，一直吻到于炀喘不上气快失神的时候，祁醉停下来，“小哥哥，我想知道你前列腺的位置，可以让我找找么？”  
这个时候的于炀被吻得神智都有点模糊了，好像都没听懂祁醉问了什么就点头：“嗯...是你...都行...”  
祁醉一听心里顿时软成一片，从床头拿过润滑剂，把于炀的腿抬起来搭到肩膀上腰部悬空，在手上和穴口附近抹好润滑剂，轻轻探进一根手指，慢慢地在紧致的内壁按压着，怕于炀难受，温柔地不可思议，轻声问：“疼吗？”  
祁醉把这辈子的所有忍耐力都用到了现在，才没有在于炀说出“不疼...你慢慢找吧...”的时候化身为狼放弃前戏直接把于炀给上了。  
感觉差不多了祁醉又探进了第二根手指，两根手指在于炀的身体里慢慢扩张转动抽插。  
于炀微微闭着眼睛，紧紧咬着嘴唇，双手抓着床单，刚刚射过的性器慢慢抬头。  
“小哥哥，我找还没找到呢，这么敏感么，是不是自己偷偷找过？嗯？”  
于炀已经说不出话来，只能摇头。祁醉看着于炀满脸潮红，略带委屈摇头的样子，又伸进了一根手指。三根手指在小穴里转动，抽插寻找着那一点。  
转动到某一个方向的时候，于炀的脖子突然向上抬起，体内的快感像是电流一般瞬间流向全省，嘴里发出了一声惊呼：“啊！啊....”  
“找到了？是这里吗？炀神，告诉我是这里吗？”  
祁醉手指不停冲着那一点抽插着，于炀被刺激的一句话说不出来，眼泪都出来了，求饶的看着祁醉，祁醉依然不依不饶手指对着那一点抽插的频率越来越快。  
“炀神，告诉我，是这里吗？我找到了吗？”  
说着手指用力向着那一点用力动了两下。  
于炀大口喘着气，又是点头又是摇头嘴里努力说着：“嗯...啊！不...是....哈啊.....是这里...找到了.....啊.....”  
性器随着手指的抽插越来越精神，顶端开始渗出透明的液体，微微颤动着。  
祁醉轻笑：“找到了就好，准备好迎接大宝贝了吗？炀神？”  
说着抽出了手指，在自己已经坚硬如铁的大宝贝上涂满了润滑剂。对准穴口。  
“小哥哥，想要么？说你想要，说你想要祁醉的大宝贝。”  
于炀被体内的逐渐散去有想要的快感吊在那里不上不下的，欲望已经占领了大脑，顺着祁醉的话委屈巴巴的说出来：“想要...我想要...祁...祁醉的大宝贝....”  
扩张已经做的差不多，前戏已经持续了近一个小时，祁醉再也忍不住了，一点没犹豫一顶到底。  
“啊.....！”被进入的瞬间，于炀上身挺起，用力抓住了祁醉的手臂，叫了出来。  
不等于炀反应祁醉自诩的公狗腰快速的动了起来。  
一边顶一边把于炀的腰向自己的方向拉，于炀被顶的神智不清，用手使劲抓着祁醉放在腰上的手，另一只手用力抓着床单。嘴里不受控制发出带哭腔的呻吟：“啊....哈啊.....”  
祁醉一边动一边看着于炀的反应，爱的不行，俯身吻上于炀不自觉流出津液的唇，腰部不停用力顶着于炀体内的那一点，于炀被体内一刻不停的快感刺激得眼里不受控制的流出泪水。  
“小哥哥，叫声老公来听听吧。”祁醉看着已经有点神志不清的于炀流氓地说。  
于炀满脸泪水，嘴边挂着银丝，对于祁醉的要求，于炀实在觉得羞耻，奈何已经被顶的神智模糊，又一向不会拒绝祁醉，只能双手攀上祁醉的脖子额头抵着祁醉的锁骨努力让自己说出一句话：“啊....老...公....啊...慢...慢...点....”  
祁醉轻笑“告诉老公，舒不舒服？嗯？喜不喜欢？告诉老公，老公就慢一点。”  
“舒....啊.....舒服...嗯...喜欢...嗯...慢....嗯....快......”于炀语义不详，祁醉顶得他太舒服了，全身被从未体验过的快感包围着，不知道是想让祁醉快还是慢。  
“小哥哥，到底要快还是要慢啊。”祁醉在于炀耳边一边咬他的耳垂一边说，胯部顶动的频率不慢反快。  
于炀控制不住带着哭腔的呻吟声越来越大：“啊......!哈啊.......啊啊....”  
突然大腿死死夹住祁醉的腰身，身体颤抖着，手臂用力抱住祁醉的脖子，哭着射了出来。  
祁醉轻笑把还在颤抖的于炀从自己身上扒下来，手指温柔地捋了捋于炀额前被汗水打湿的头发，嘴里却流氓地问：“小哥哥，老公艹的你舒服吗？都哭了。”说着又用手指抹了一下于炀脸上的泪水。  
于炀眼神涣散，神志模糊地点头。  
“你是舒服了，老公还没有，继续吧。”祁醉不等于炀反映把于炀翻了个身从后面顶进去，把于炀的腰微微拉起一点，用力抽插起来。  
于炀把脸埋在枕头里承受着祁醉越来越快的频率，呻吟声闷闷的从嘴里泄出来，隐忍的呻吟声叫得祁醉骨头的酥了，这简直就是最好的春药，看着于炀后背的纹身，祁醉俯下身轻轻在纹身上轻轻吻了一下，然后或轻或重地啃噬着自己的ID。随着祁醉的动作于炀的呻吟声突然升高，祁醉轻笑：“老公的名字都这么敏感么?”  
祁醉所求无度，于炀想用已经没力气的手顶住祁醉的跨，想让祁醉停下，但无济于事。  
到最后做的于炀实在受不住了哭叫着：“不....不要了....啊....老公啊....射...射...不出来了.....”  
祁醉无动于衷，看着被做得哭到泪流满面的于炀，加快了频率在于炀身体里射出来了，滚烫的精液洒在于炀的身体里，于炀颤抖着，几乎透明的精液射在了祁醉的腹肌上。  
祁醉并没有马上从于炀身体里退出来而是抱着于炀，在耳边说：“小哥哥，你真棒，老公很爽。”痞里痞气的语气，于炀听着感觉自己羞耻得要冒烟了。  
在床上温存了一会，祁醉才从于炀身体里退出来，第一次使用的小穴泛着水光，还未闭合，随着呼吸一开一合，吐出少许白色液体，祁醉别开眼不再看怕自己忍不住再要一遍，于炀已经受不住了。  
祁醉抱着浑身酸软羞得通红的于炀去浴室清洗，真是怕于炀受不住不然祁醉在浴室还能再来一趟。  
清洗完于炀已经昏昏欲睡了，祁醉给于炀擦干净抱着他躺在床上，看着怀里已经睡着的人祁醉感觉人生美满了，温柔地把于炀鬓角的发拢到耳后，在还泛着粉色的耳尖上吻了一下，小声又温柔地说出那亘古不变的三个字。  
【翌日早晨，祁醉醒来后轻手轻脚的摸了摸于炀的额头。  
温度如常。  
于炀呼吸均匀，踏踏实实的倚着祁醉熟睡着，除了身上多了点儿吻|痕以外，和平时没有任何两样。  
祁醉突然想起了俱乐部宣发的漫画海报上的Youth。  
海报上的漫画版Youth上身只穿着三级护甲，隐隐约约露出纹身来，拿着他喜欢用的GROZA，表情桀骜又暴戾。  
那是别人眼里的Youth。  
祁醉轻轻摩挲于炀后肩上的两排纹身，昨晚每次亲到这里时，于炀都会发出隐忍的鼻音，好像比别的地方更敏感似得。  
但于炀偏偏连躲都不会躲，祁醉要做什么他都配合，让怎么样就怎么样，实在受不了的时候，就待宰羔羊一般把头撞在祁醉胸口，随意祁醉动作。  
纯情又好骗的Youth，连祁醉哪句是真话哪句是调情也分不清。  
反正就是不会拒绝。  
半年前，谢辰为了试探祁醉会不会恃爱行凶，故意向他描述于炀若用了Rush会有多么可爱多么柔软。  
回顾昨晚……祁醉觉得于炀和用了药也没什么区别了。  
不枉他忍了那么久，一点点给于炀脱敏，终于是把他的病彻底治好了。  
如果说还有不期而然的收获，就是于炀在情事上对他非常信赖，几乎到了予取予求的地步。  
于炀稍稍动了下，胳膊露了出来，房间里空调开得低，祁醉怕他冷，尽量轻的拉了拉被子，于炀睫毛动了下，醒了。  
“没事，睡你的。”祁醉看了一眼时间，轻声道，“刚九点。” 于炀迷迷糊糊的睁开眼。  
昨晚的记忆回笼，于炀瞬间清醒了。  
昨晚……  
俩人做了。  
不单是做了……  
平日里说得出口的说不出口的，昨夜被祁醉半强迫的，于炀什么都说了……  
于炀羞愤的把头杵在了枕头上。】  



End file.
